


Was that the lights

by Famsinn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s06e12 Closing Time, M/M, Sex, alternative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famsinn/pseuds/Famsinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of going in to the cyber ship it sends to a sex room in the tardis with pictures of craig naked and a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was that the lights

"What was that was that the lights again"  
"Yes that was the lights"  
"Why did you say it like that"  
"Like what lied mood"  
"Just keep looking right at me"  
"Why?"  
"Because I love you"  
"You love me"  
"Yes it's you aways you"  
"Doctor are you going to kiss me now"  
"Yes Craig i am would you like that"

The doctor kisses Craig all out   
"Doctor that was amazing oh my god where are we"  
"Behold the sex room of the tardis"  
"Are those pictures of me naked"  
"I'm attracted to you tardis remove clothes"  
Their clothes famished in a second and slow sex music played.  
"Let's get started"  
The doctor and Craig kissed while dry humping on the bed with the doctor on top then he began kissing all over the body and began sucking Craig's huge cock Craig was enjoying every moment of it. 

"That was a nice blow job now let me insert my spance rocket in planet your ass"

Craig then put his cock in the doctors ass and begang thursting his hips it got from slow to fast   
"Oh oh Craig yeah I want to cum in me now"  
And Craig did   
The end


End file.
